Forum:MOMONOSUKE????
http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/684/19 is this momonosuke well seems kind of obvious but how why did he turn into a dragon any perdictions??????? LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 19:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) he wanted the candy and ate a devil fruit mistaking it for candy I doubt he ate a fruit directly. We know that he went into the secret room which has an acronym (S.A.D.) as its name. We also know that a devil fruit can be eaten by inanimate things per Vegapunk's experiments. Next, we know that Vegapunk created a dragon (which Zorro sliced up and Luffy ate). There's also evidence of other dragons on the island since Sanji/Nami caught one while running from the killer smoke. I think there's a dragon fruit used as a fuel supply for the machine in this room and that it's Vegapunk's prior experiment. The machine's target gets fed the fruit's ability, but Momonosuke may have only received an insufficient dosage that left him unable to transform. It is also possible the goal of the experiment was to leave the target as a dragon on purpose. Maybe Oda caught a re-run of the Incredible Hulk and thought up the transformaton idea. If this scenario is correct, we just have to speculate on the room's name. Maybe Synthesis of Attack Dragons? SAD Secretly a Devilfruit? :-D im going to go with System Analysis and Design. i think that they are trying to secretly recreate devil fruits and the current one happens to be a zoan type dragon DF if so then maybe law wanted to use this as a way to defeat one of the yonkous LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 00:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Um hate to burst the bubble and all but since in chapter 682 kinemon hints at having a grudge against dragons, this surely suggests that he knows about momonusuke's dragon power, (if this is momonusuke that is) which rules out it being something he was given on punk hazard. Signed by Pepapug.------ I wish Oda could hurry soon and explain what exactly SAD is, cuz I think it has at least some small part in this whole dragon thing. 16:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) SAD = Suddenly a dracule Mihawk Eightynine! (talk) 22:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) @Pepapug that is most like because he got stuck to the dragon made by vegapunk and since he is a prideful samurai he saw it as a way of defeat and then started hating dragons lol and if momonosuke already had eaten a dragon devil fruit then what did he eat in the secret room? cant wait to find out what SAD stands for and what that room contains that could defeat a yonko LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 02:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) SAD = suddenly a dracule mihawk dammit! Eightynine! (talk) 22:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) 685 confirms that Momo became a dragon by eating a DF created by Vegapunk! Things are finaly getting interesting.;) 10:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) looks like i was right about a man made devil fruit bt im going to change my SAD lol i now go with Scientifically Achieved Devilfruits but im sure things are going to get interest as we find out more about the secrets of the devil fruits like where they came from and some other thing but i want ur opinion. If you were VegaPunk What kind of DevilFruit would YOU make????????? LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 05:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Right now, I'm way more interested on the concept of a artificial DF then Momo. Hopefully this will lead to bigger things. I like the idea of the WG planning to use those as weapons against the NW pirates and probably the Revolutionaries as well. :) I wonder if the artificial DFs (assuming there is/were more) have anything to with the SAD. Also, considering the fact that the WG is trying to turn humans into giant soldiers, picture the epic horror of them having the powers of the artificial DFs. :D 05:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sea Advantage Devilfruits I do hope that the creation of a artificial DF have nothing to do with whatever SAD is. We know its supposed to be something that can create chaos in the New World and also is powerful enough to possiby take down a Yonko, so if its just something to do with creating artificial DFs, then SAD does not sound all that amazing imo (the idea sounds interesting for sure but not that great) but thats just me. 08:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) SAD = Suddenly a dracule mihawk dammit! u can just summon the number one most powerful swordsman in the one piece world whenever you want.Surely you could cause quite some chaos with it seeing as the only ones capable of fighting him are either high-ranking yonko commanders*cough**vista**cough* or the yonko themselves.though use at your own risk as he may be vicious at attack you first.SAD may not be able to take down a yonko by itself but with the power of luffy and law it can so it is most definitely dracule mihawk :)Eightynine! (talk) 02:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ''SAD = Suddenly a dracule mihawk dammit! '' What are you talking about?>_>' I really hope you are joking now, if thats your theory on what SAD stands for then good for you but you don't have to talk like its the actual name or anything (assuming you are being serious) >_>. 07:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) what's wrong with having a little joke?